You're All I Need
by TheDyingSamurai
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi get in a lil fight, they kiss and make up, but the next morning our favorite anime rock star ends up finding out that he's gonna have a baby! Warning: Character preg. and adult themes.
1. Ups and Downs

**"You're All I Need"**

**Gravitation**

**By Flamesofdeath101**

**ENJOY!**

**(My laptop's a lil screwy and this is my first fanfic)**

Shuichi sat quietly in the large living room, his uaual smile gone from his face. The pink-haired boy closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears. "I didn't mean to be so...so stupid... I guess that's what Yuki thinks of me now... I'm nothing but a bother... Useless..." Tears streamed down his flushed face. He took a deep breath and tried to recap on what had previously happened.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried happily as he burst through the door. The older blonde sat there with ice in his eyes, which Shuichi failed to notice. He also failed to see the large amount of papers on the desk. Yuki sighed and looke back own at his laptop. The hyper boy ran into the room and immetitatly tripped over his feet. Shuichi then landed on the papers, causing them to fly everywhere, and Yuki to basically explode. He had worked so hard to get those papers for his story in the correct order, and now there were on floor while Shuichi layed on the desk.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing! Do you know how long it took me to organize those!" Shuichi quickly jumped down and began to gather up the papers only to hear Yuki increase the volume in his voice. "Do you know how to knock on a door! Are blind! Don't tell me you didn't _see _the papers there!" Shuichi slowly raised his eyes to the taller man. "Y-Yuki... I didn't mean too..." Yuki glared angrily down at Shuichi. "Get out. You're nothing but a bother! You... You're useless!" Shuichi's eye's filled with tears and he dropped the papers he had in his hands. Shuichi than ran out of the room.

So he now sat there by the large window, softly sobbing. "I...I never meant to hurt him... Yuki...I'm so...so...so sorry!" He burried his face in his knees. He couldn't keep living like this, neither could Yuki. "I can't leave Yuki though. I love him too much," the young man said smiling weakly. He leaned on the window and sighed, not wanting move another inch. Crying always made him tried...

Yuk sat there silently in his empty room, at his now tidy desk. He sighed. It wasn't Shuichi's fault, it was his. He had currently been behind his deadline for his novel, and he'd been cranky. "I shouldn't just yell at him like that... I really do love him, but I just..."

The elder man took a long drag off his ciggarate before leaning back in his chair. He glanced at the door again, as if expecting his lover to burst through and forgive him, or just annoying him. Either way would have made him feel a little better. Yuki's eyes fell onto his lighter. The picture of he and Shuichi always made him realize how much they belonged together, but not now. It only made him think of the pain Shuichi was going through. Yuki's cat-like eyes widened. What if Shuichi was really hurt? What if he ran away? What if he... What if he did something to himself? He put out his ciggarate and sprang into action. But what would he say? "That I'm sorry," he said to himself.

Shuichi was still leaning on the huge glass window wanting to fall asleep. But what if Yuki came out? Would he still be mad? "Yeah, I bet he hates my guts..." Tears dropped from his purple eyes and trickled down his chin. "I love you, Yuki..." he whispered. "And...I-I didn't mean too do anything... I love you..." "I love you too," a voice said.

Shuichi glanced behind him to see Yuki standing there with calm eyes. The pink-haired boy slowly got to his feet and stood in front of his lover. "Yuki..." he said as there eyes met. Yuki's hand slipped under his chin right as their lips touched. Shuichi just stood like a statue, not believing fully that he was forgiven. Yuki pulled Shuichi into a warm hug and held him tight. "Shuichi... I'm sorry... Do you forgive me?"

The pink-haired boy hugged him back and smiled. "Of course I forgive you, Yuki. I love you remember?" The blonde smiled. "Yeah, I remeber." He kissed Shuichi roughly and knocked him onto the floor. The smaller male braced himself for impact, but felt strong arms catch him. "Y-Yuki...?" Yuki smiled evily as he carried him off to their bedroom.

He through Shuichi on the bed and got on top off him. "Yuki," Shuichi said blushing. He did everytime. Yuki quickly tore off Shuichi's clothes, and then his own. He smiled evily once again and kissed Shuichi hard. Their tounges flopped around playing some sort of unclaimed game, but whatever it was called, Yuki was winning. He then flipped Shuichi over pushed himself into his loveri. The purpled-eyed boy moaned in pleasure and begged for more. Yuki smiled and pushed harder and faster, recieving more moans fromShuichi. But before long Yuki fell beside his love and let out a sigh. Shuichi felt so happy that they weren't fighting anymore, and turned away, waiting for Yuki to exit the room, like he always did.

He looked behind his back to see Yuki opening his arms and motioning Shuichi to enter. He stared at Yuki, but scooted over. The blonde wrapped his arms around Shuichi and sighed again. "Shuichi...I love you so much..." Shuichi snuggled closer to Yuki and rested his head on his chest. "I know Yuki... I love you too..." Shuichi then closed his lavander eyes and fell asleep.

Duh, Duh, Duh! I know, a short chappie! I'm going to continue this story, so please read and review... I really don't care if you do or don't... Just reveiw...


	2. Realization

**You're All I Need**

**By Flamesofdeath101**

**(My laptop's a lil screwy and this is my first fanfic, so be nice)**

Thank you for the reviews, and I got a **_very _**good idea from **KawaiiEarBitter**, but it won't be 'till next chapter! I'm so evil... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Recap: He looked behind his back to see Yuki opening his arms and motioning Shuichi to enter. He stared at Yuki, but scooted over. The blonde wrapped his arms around Shuichi and sighed again. "Shuichi...I love you so much..." Shuichi snuggled closer to Yuki and rested his head on his chest. "I know Yuki... I love you too..." Shuichi then closed his lavander eyes and fell asleep._

It had been five weeks since that wonderful night, and their relationship was getting better everyday. Yuki was being nicer, and even called Shuichi Shu-kun now. Everything was basically perfect. Well, except for the fact that Shuichi seemed to have an extreme case of the flu. But he didn't have a fever or show any

His head rested against the tolite as Yuki held his hair. "Yuki... I don't feel good at all..." he moaned. He'd also been having strange cravings, like peanut butter and pickles or ham with mustard. And to be honest, Shuichi had gained some weight. Hiro and everyone else had also commented on the mood-swings the pink-haried singer was having.

Shuichi sighed and rested his head against the tolite. Yuki could only watch in horror as his love vommited once again. "Shu-kun... I think we should go to the doctor or something..." Shuichi smiled weakly and nodded. "I hope he knows what's wrong..." Shuichi whispered as Yuki helped him up. "Shu-kun, I'm afraid we can't go today. I already called and the clerk said they were full until tomorrow, so I set up an appointment," the blonde said uneasily. "Oh...okay Yuki..." he said meekly and stummbled onto Yuki, knocking both of them on the floor. The rock star moaned in agony and went into the feeble position. "Oh Yuki...! I feel so sick... I don't know what's wrong with me...!"

Yuki wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him tight. "It's going to be ok Shuichi... I promise," "What happened to Shu-kun?" Yuki smiled and kissed Shuichi on his clammy forehead. "Alright, whatever you say Shu-kun." "Thank you Yuki... I love you..." he said and closed his purple eyes. Yuki, not daring to wake up the small male, rested his back against the bathroom door and sighed.

"Please get better soon, Shu-kun. I don't like to see you in pain..."

Short chappie, I know. Please just review. It'll get better just like I promised! I have too much homework,darn it...


	3. Over?

**"You're All I Need"**

**By Flamesofdeath101**

**(My laptop's a lil screwy and this is my first fanfic, so be nice)**

I would like to thank all that reviewed, and also apologize for not updating in a few weeks dodges flying bricks So here's the 3rd chapter... Enjoy!

_Recap:Yuki wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him tight. "It's going to be ok Shuichi... I promise," "What happened to Shu-kun?" Yuki smiled and kissed Shuichi on his clammy forehead. "Alright, whatever you say Shu-kun." "Thank you Yuki... I love you..." he said and closed his purple eyes. Yuki, not daring to wake up the small male, rested his back against the bathroom door and sighed. _

_"Please get better soon, Shu-kun. I don't like to see you in pain..." _

Eiri Yuki, one of the most popular writers amoung women and teenage girls, sat in a small chair in the hospital's waiting room. Shuichi had not gotten any better, and Yuki had taken him to the doctor, just like they had planned. Everything was going to plan. "Well...not _exactly_..." Yuki mumbled under his breath. He sighed and stared at the blank TV screen. This place was starting to make him feel uncomfotable. Not only was he the only soul in the waiting room, but the clerk had left on a coffee break at least an hour ago. He sighed again. _"Shuichi had better put a hold on Bad Luck... At least he get's better..."_

He looked back at the closed door and narrowed his eyes. He could just listen for a bit... He just wanted to make sure Shuichi was alright. But, he also was a bit curious. "I wonder if I could... It'd only be for a moment..." He tiptoed over to the white door and pressed his ear against it. He could hear two muffled voices, one belonging to Shuichi and the other one to the doctor. He sighed and closed his eyes, focussing all his attention to the voices.

**_In the doctors office... _ **

"What? I don't get what you're saying!" the young man said in confussion. The doctor sighed and adjusted her glasses as she turned back to the results. "Neither do I, but it's offical. You're pregnate." Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. "But Mrs. Ono...I'm a...uh...guy." There was a long silence before the brunette turned back around. "I'm fully aware of that, Mr. Shuichi, but I have a theory." Shuichi leaned in, shaking slightly. "You're in love with Eiri Yuki. Am I correct?" The pink-haired boy quickly nodded. "And he loves you back?" Shuichi smiled. "Yes! Yuki loves me more than anything in the world! Everyone thinks he cold, but he's not! He's so sweet and kind and thoughtful-

The door suddenly swung open, and in walked a very angry looking Yuki. "What did you say!" Shuich would have been hiding behind some random object, or even on his stomach clinging to Yuki's legs, but not this time. He new very well that he could injure the baby that way. Shuichi twitched. _"Oh great, I sound like a mother..." _ he thought lowering his eyes to the white floor. Yuki sighed and cupped Shuichi's face. "I guess you won't ever stop talking highly about me." Shuichi blushed and smiled. Mrs. Ono suddenly cleared her throat, interupting the "fluffy" moment.

"Oh, and Shu-kun is alright...right?" Yuki asked uneasily. Shuichi smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Yuki. "We're going to be parents..." The color in Yuki's face drained and became ghost-like. "What...?" Yuki asked uneasily.

"Well, it seems to be a chemical inbalance. I personally have never seen it before, but there has been other cases like this one in the pass," she said looking on her computer screen. "The only concern you should have is the birth of the baby." Shuichi gulped and released Yuki. "...Birth? You mean I have to go into labor...?"

Mrs. Ono sighed and nodded. "Usually a woman would give birth to baby easily, but ou cannot. We will have to perform a c-section." (I honestly don't know how to spell it ) "A what?" the worried male asked uncertainly. "A c-section, Shuichi," Yuki repeated, a pale expression painted on his face. "Yuki...? Are you ok?" The older blonde didn't answer, and simply walked away. "Y-Yuki?" Shuichi asked holding back tears. The older male stopped at the doorway and sighed. "Shuichi... I don't want you to live with me anymore." Shuichi stared at him. "What? This is your baby too! I can't raise it on my own! It's not fair Yuki! Please...please don't go away! I'm scared! I can barely take care of myself! Yuki...!" Yuki just frowned and walked out the door into the waiting room. "Shuichi, I don't lov- "

Yuki felt a pain in his right cheek and realised Shuichi had just slapped him. "Oh really! So you only use me for sex! Or is that you don't want to take responsibility for this!" Yuki glared at the pink-haired rock star. "I didn't do anything-" "Do you even know how the reproduction cycle works!" Shuichi screamed. He couldn't deal with Yuki anymore and ran out of the office and into the hall.

"I hope I never see you again!" Shuichi screetched at the top of his lungs. "Well, same to you!" Yuki shot back. The blonde noticed the painful look of rejection and sorrow that had suddenly appeared in Shuichi's eyes. "...Goodbye then, Yuki..." Shuichi said and spun around.

"As of right now, our relationship is over." Yuki's mouth almost hit the ground as his love dissapeared down the hallway and into an elevator. "Shuich...wait..." he moaned and colasped on the floor. Everything began to spin and Yuki felt sick to his stomach. And then he blanked out.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll try to update as soon as I can, so just tell me how this one turned out!


	4. Sorry, for real

**"You're All I Need"**

**(My laptop's a lil screwy and this is my first fanfic, so be nice)**

Sorry that it took me so long to update! Really, I am! Please don't hurt meeee!

_Recap: "As of right now, our relationship is over." Yuki's mouth almost hit the ground as his love dissapeared down the hallway and into an elevator. "Shuichi...wait..." he moaned and colasped on the floor. Everything began to spin and Yuki felt sick to his stomach. And then he blanked out._

Shuichi sighed and sat silently next to his love. He'd gone back to apologize to the blonde only to find that he'd fainted. He then called for Mrs. Ono and she'd gotten some help from other nurses. They said it was a combination of stress and work. Possibly sex. Shuichi had blushed at that comment and thought he felt something jolt in his lower stomach.

He gently rubbed Yuki's forehead and felt hot tears run down his face. He hadn't wanted the novelist to _faint_. Just understand that having a baby wasn't a game. "Yuki..." he whispered and kissed him softly on the lips. Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Muwaha!" the younger male cried as he was pulled into a comfortable position. Well, it was more like a hug. "Shu-kun..." Yuki mumbled and began to nibble on his neck.

"Yuki...! Are you ok!" Shuichi cried and pulled away. He sat there, staring at his love. He looked pale and sleepy, but just as handsome as ever. A confused but satisfied look quickly spread over the older man's face. "Yeah... I just...kind of...fainted..." he said stating the obvious. "I know _that_! The doctor said it was from stress and work and-" the pink-haird boy cut himself off and hung his head in shame. This was probably all his falut. Everything was his fault. There was a short silenece followed by Yuki clearing his throat. "And?" he asked sitting up slightly. Shuichi slid back and unconciously rubbed his stomach. "...And from sexual intercourse..." He didn't bother looking up at the shocked face. He was too ashamed. "Well, we really can't have any sex if you're...expecting?" Yuki said trying to sound confident, but failed.

"Yuki, I'm sorry," he sobbed and grabbed onto the other males chest. Yuki leaned back and felt wetness on his chest. _"Is he in this much **pain**...? I can't let him go through this if he's pregnat..." _That's when something hit the blonde. As he looked down at his younger love he noticed something. Shuichi _really _loved him. And he, the idiot he was, had gotten him pregnat. Was he going to run away from something else in his life and leave the one person who truly loved him? "Shu-kun..." he said as he shed a few of his own tears and locked the other in another hug. "It's not your fault...ok? I love...I love you... I won't threaten to leave again... I didn't mean to make you cry..." he said and closed his eyes. Shuichi just layed there and took everything in all at once. _"He's gonna stay with me! And he's not angry!"_ he thought happily and hugged the other man back.

"Can we leave?" Yuki asked pulling away. Shuichi sighed and shrugged. He really hadn't payed attention to the nurses, just to Yuki's even breathing and making sure he would e ok. "Oh, nevermind..." Yuki added quickly and layed back down. Truthfully, he was begining to feel dizzy again. He then knew it would be wise to stay the night and not end up fainting at home. _"Home..."_ he thought and closed his eyes. "Uh..." was all the younger male said before he climbed off and silently took his seat. "Just stay by me...Shu-kun..." Yuki whispered and drifted off to another world. "Don't worry, I'll be here," he said and kissed his loves hand. "Good night, Yuki."

So, how was it? I'm, again, really sorry for not updating!


	5. The DVD and Sardines

**"You're All I Need"**

**(My laptop's a lil screwy and this is my first fanfic, so be nice)**

Ok, I'm updating like everyone wants me too...

Random Person: It's about time! Sheesh! I wanna find out what happens!

I added a few more characters...

Here are the parings. Take 'em or leave 'em:

Hiro x Suguru

K x Tohma

That's it... Ya, and please don't complain if you don't like the pairings...

It's get's annoying

(PS: This story will be more graphic for the side characters )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap: "Just stay by me...Shu-kun..." Yuki whispered and drifted off to another world. "Don't worry, I'll be here," he said and kissed his loves hand. "Good night, Yuki."_

The next day Yuki was well enough to go home, but was still a bit titzy. Ok, **_real _**titzy because of the medicine. Shuichi thought this was worse than all the times Yuki had gotten drunk and had "violated" him. What disgusted him was that he'd enjoyed the whole thing. Just the way the older male smirked made him weak at the knees.

The younger male sighed and combed his fingers through the other's blonde hair. He really needed Yuki to be awake. Truthfully, Shuichi had been feeling like a pregnat person should. **_Horrible_**. He sat there bent over the tolite. _"How can this be? I didn't eat **anything**!" _He thought angrily and flushed the white bowl.

"Shu-kun, would you like to watch a movie?" Yuki asked as the other male entered the room. He, as usual, didn't wait for an answer and started going through some DVD's. This, for some reason, had ticked the smaller one off. "_Whatever_," he replyed coldly and left the room. "Who does he think he is? **God**!" Was what Yuki heard followed by a slammed door.

Yuki stared at the dark hallway and turned back to the DVD's. "This is going to be hard..." he mumbled and rested his head against the wall. He'd never been a good son or brother, now he was on his way to be a Father. "I can't give up on Shuichi... I just can't..." he whispered and started going through the DVD case. He was going to find the most perfect DVD for Shuichi. Something to make him relax. "Ya..." he mumbled again and starting looking.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro layed on his bed, nude except the fuzzy blue blanket. Suguru layed not far from him, breathing heavily. "Oh, c'mon," Hiro said playfully and got back on top of the green-haired teen. "Hiro..." Sguru moaned and nibbled on the other man's ear. "Well, I can't believe you're still in the mood after all that." The red-head said and rolled over, pulling Suguru ontop. He was surprised, but happily began to fiddle under the covers. Hiro let out a small moan as the other male took him in his mouth.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing Suguru to fall off the bed. He was always shaky during sex. "Hello?" Hiro asked and rubbed his eyes. He was actually starting to feel tired. "Hey... Hiro... I need to tell you something," Shuichi said quiely. "Huh? What is it? Yuki throw you out again?"

Suguru peeked over the bed and climbed back on. He sat there silently watching his love's facial expressions. First it was concern, then anger... Then more anger...then he let out a screaming shout in a form of a loud "What!"

Suguru found himself on the floor again. He sighed and layed back. Being with Hiro sometimes drained all his energy. But, he loved him and was always loved back. That was all that he needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"And everything's ok?" Hiro asked. "Yeah, I just wanted to let you guys know... Can you tell K and Tohma for me?" There was a pause on the other followed by a "no problemo" and then the dial tone.

He sighed and placed the phone on the reciever. He was feeling hungry. Really hungry. But not for regular things... Sardines suddenly popped into his head. He had once thrown up because of them when he was younger, but now it felt like he despreratly needed a few...or a ton... He placed his hand on his stomach and smiled down at it. He could feel his child in there. "Hey, baby..." the pregnat male said and touched where he felt the unborn baby.

"You know, I wonder what we're going to call you... Hey, are you a boy? If you are kick once," Shuichi said and laughed. He'd started talking to his unborn child yesterday, and couldn't stop. It calmed him down and he had read that it was good to talk to it. That when the baby was born, it'd regconize his voice. Maybe Yuki's too.

"Shuichi?" the blonde's voice flooded into the room, pulling the other male out of his moment. "Yeah, what is it?" was the cool response. Yuki stood in the doorway leaning on the side. "I put a movie on just for us... Do you want to watch it or do you..." Yuki suddenly got a serious look in his eyes. "Do you want to rest? If it's too much for you, just let me know." This suprised Shuichi, but he quicky shook his head.

"Naw, I'm just a little hungry...for sardines..." he whispered the last part. The older man chuckled and started down the hall. "Just meet me by the couch and I'll have your _"sardines"_ ok?" he called from the kitcken. "Yeah," the smaller man said and began to head down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, what'd you guys think about this one? Kinda sappy, but I'm trying to also introduce the other couples... K and Tohma are up next!


	6. Cig's and Tohma's problem

**"You're All I Need"**

**(My laptop's a lil screwy and this is my first fanfic, so be nice)**

Lesley-chan: I chose K and Tohma because I thought I'd try something different and interesting

Amberhawk: Erm, nice song?

Readers who don't like me: If I did something wrong, just let me know.

Now, I got myself a beta reader, so the future chapters should be good.

Shu-kun x Eiri forever --

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap: "Naw, I'm just a little hungry...for sardines..." he whispered the last part. The older man chuckled and started down the hall. "Just meet me by the couch and I'll have your "sardines" ok?" he called from the kitcken. "Yeah," the smaller man said and began to head down the hall._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi stood in their room, checking his body. It had been three months of Hell. A living nightmare. He now knew how his Mother felt like, and why she was so moody when they were expecting his younger sister. Every morning he threw up then pigged out on food and then threw up again. He sighed and rubbed his stomach. Another reason he was feeling horrible was because of the weight he'd gained. It was really starting to show... Well, mainly his stomach.

"Shu-kun?" Yuki called from his study. He was doing his best not to lose his cool with the younger male. He was going to be the best Boyfriend and Father that he could be, but it was trying. Shuichi was easliy annoyed and ate everything in the house. It was costing him time and money.

"Yeah, I'm coming..." Shuichi said trying to sound happy. He was actually in pain. His feet ached and his shoulders were killing him. He sighed again and went down the hall and flopped on the couch. After surfing around the channels for a few moments he settled on the Discovery station. "What so good about ants?" he asked himself and was sucked into the program.

The blonde heard the TV from the other room and continued to type. His latest love story was coming along fine, but he needed something else to help him calm down. He snuck a look at his cigeratte box and shook his head. He couldn't. He swore that he had given them up to Shuichi. The baby could die from second hand smoke, and so could his love. But he was on his own way into a grave.

"Just one wouldn't hurt..." he mumbled and grabbed the box. He quickly saved his story on the laptop and stuck the box in his back pocket. He'd have to go outside to smoke and looked for his gray jacket. He straitened himself out in the mirror and let out a few breaths. This is what he needed.

"Shu-kun, I'm going for a walk," he said and quickly headed towards the door. The TV was muted and the pink-haired boy struggled to get up. "Hang on! Wait for me!" he cried and began to walk towards him.

"Don't bother. I'll be back in a few," Yuki said flashing him a convincing smile. Shuichi smiled and nodded. "Be careful, ok?" Yuki smirked and shut the door behind him. He then proceded to go down the stairs and out the large building. _"Now to the park,"_ he thought and crossed the busy street.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't understand!" Tohma moaned and slammed his head against his desk. K just looked out the window. This was so not like the Tohma he was used to. He had a crush on the businessman who conrtolled the company, and seeing him like this hurt.

"What did I do to make her leave? Because I lost a little bit of money? I thought she truly, deeply, _loved _me!" The smaller man cried and began to shake. "It's not fair... What'd I ever do to her? Maybe it's for the best... Er! I hate this! I'm a mess!"

K sighed and rested his hand the desk. He honestly couldn't stand to see his secret love like this. With his blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. He could stare at them for hours and just forget about his own life... He blushed suddenly and decided to leave after giving Tohma a final glance. He then exited the room thinking deeply to himself. _"How could Mika be so cruel? Tohma is a hard working man that would've given his life for her. She didn't deserve him..." _

"And yet she **_left_**," he sighed and leaned on a coke machine. The comapny was completely deserted now that Shuichi was on a vacation... A long vacation. "She really left..." he repeated. "Yeah, she did," Tohma said suddenly, making K jumped. He slipped and fell backwards onto the ground, making a loud crash. The shorter male laughed and sat down on the ground, making K's eyebrow arch up.

"Hey, can I stay over your house for a while...? Mika won't let me near my stuff... And I thought it's be...interesting to stay with you," Tohma said and sighed. K smiled and mumbled a yes. _"Wait? He **wants **to stay with me? Oh... Yes! Oh my God! Ok, calm down. Act normal... You sound like Shuichi..."_ But he couldn't contain his excitment. He jumped up, grabbed Tohma's hand, and ran out of the office building.

"Hey! Slow down, K!" the younger male cried as K pushed people out of the way. "Hey!" a man yelled, but was shoved into a window. Another person screamed "maniac" and others started to yell. Well, this sure Tohma looked behind them. Everyone was in shock...and also on the ground in weird positions. He smiled and shook his head, trying to keep up with K. This was going to be **_very _**interesting indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that was chapter six. K and Tohma rule! w00t! w00t!

And, yes... I am working on chapter 7 as we speak.


End file.
